


Even if it Kills Us

by Prix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prix/pseuds/Prix
Summary: Even if it kills them, at least they are free.
Relationships: Male Amell/Zevran Arainai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Even if it Kills Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).



> It's not much, but I wanted to do something personalize for your birthday, Sheeana. ♥

Fresh air from dawn until dusk. Dawn and dust actually meaning something apart from time to rise within the same walls or time to go to bed. Or not. These are the things that Alec relishes when he realizes that he is free. At least, he is never going back. 

Even if this kills him at least he is free.

Then, someone tries to kill him. He has big, pretty eyes and braids in his blonde hair. 

Lying there on the ground, Zevran has lightning and a death-wish in his eyes. Alec decides not to let him go that easily.

* * *

Zevran looks at the man he was meant to kill, fascinated and a little parched. In the back of his mind, he knows what he had wished to happen when he had attacked Grey Wardens. Only, now he has something to bide his time until death finally rises up to meet him. 

He wonders if meeting Alec is the very thing that will bring about his death, and for the first time in a while, he thinks he wishes it not to be. He learns they both seek freedom more than glory, and that is glory enough.

* * *


End file.
